1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data processing technology, and particularly to an image processing apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Queue machines are widely used in many places, such as banks, hospitals, post offices, for example. When customers press a button of a queue machine, the queue machine automatically prints tickets with orderly queue numbers. Then the customers stay at a waiting area and wait for their queue numbers to be called for service. One problem of the aforementioned queuing mode is that, if a customer leaves the waiting area or even stays in the waiting area but ignores the called queue number for other reasons, such as surfing on the Internet or communicating via a mobile phone, the queue number will be canceled and the customer has to queue again.